


Raining Cats and Dogs

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Kitty Birthdays, M/M, Other, Pets, jasper doesnt know how to handle pretty ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Jasper came to the pet store to get a toy for his beloved cat. But he ended up meeting someone special indeed.
Relationships: Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Kudos: 6





	Raining Cats and Dogs

"Shhh, shhh, do not fret." Jasper holds Baron close and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "We are here to get you a birthday present, remember? It is your first birthday."

Baron writhes in Jasper's grasp, obviously scared of the storm raging outside the car. It hadn't been this way when Jasper started driving to the pet store. In fact, it had been a perfectly sunny day before the weather abruptly soured, creating a thunderstorm so bad that even the strongest animals would have trouble coping. Jasper retrieves Baron's harness/leash combo from the cat carrier and holds it near Baron.

"Baron. Baron. Hold still."

When Baron refuses to follow Jasper's orders, Jasper sighs and wrestles the harness onto poor Baron. Once the harness is secure, Jasper holds Baron tight before opening the door and dashing to the pet store as fast as he can. Baron chirps as loud as his tiny lungs can, digging his claws into Jasper. Jasper rips open the door and gets inside, making sure it's fully clothed before quickly wiping water droplets off Baron and setting him down on the floor.

"That was not so bad, was it?" Jasper pets Baron before firmly grasping his leash and walking to the cat section, passing a black-haired woman with a small, leashed poodle. Baron starts to rear back and hiss at the dog. "Baron! Be nice!" Jasper scolds.

The woman spares a glance Jasper's way as she sips her iced tea. She has a pleasant face, Jasper notes. Jasper continues on his way, keeping an eye on his tense cat. Baron's fur stands on edge as he stays so close to Jasper that Jasper risks kicking or tripping over him. After a near-miss, Jasper just picks Baron back up and holds him like a baby.

Jasper turns and steps into the aisle full of cat toys. Baron can't help but look at all the pretty, colorful toys on display. And Jasper can't help but smile at Baron. Jasper sets Baron down so that he can investigate the toys.

"Pick any toy you want. It is your special day, after all." Jasper watches as Baron sniffs the toys one by one. Jasper bends down to gently rub at Baron's fur to help him stay calm.

Baron takes his time deciding what toy he wants. In the meantime, Jasper checks his phone. There's not much in terms of notifications. Just a spam text, a notification from a game Jasper stopped playing a little over a month ago, and an email from his boss. Jasper ignores them all in favor of the weather forecast, only to groan. It claims that his location is perfectly sunny, without a single cloud in the sky.

"Meterologists need to learn the function of windows…" Jasper grumbles.

Thunder strikes the building with a deafening crash, making Jasper nearly drop his phone. The lights flicker before returning to normal.

"Goddess!" Jasper shouts, clutching his free hand to his heart. He pants as he waits for his heartrate to calm down.

A shout followed by a cat's yowling and a dog's barking rings through the mostly empty store. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Ugh. Some animals must have gotten out again…" Jasper sighs. He shoots a glance to Baron, only to find a harness without a cat. "Wait a minute!"

Jasper quickly stands, scanning the aisle for Baron. Growls and barks emit from outside the aisle. Jasper doesn't waste a second running to the angry animals. Please don't let Baron be involved. Please.

Jasper rounds a corner. The woman from earlier is shrieking in Valorian, with none other than Baron clinging to her with his claws alone as he and the poodle threaten one another with their voices.

"Baron!" Jasper reaches for Baron and pries him off, Baron resisting the whole time. Once he's forced Baron away from the woman, he clutches Baron close, ignoring Baron's sharp claws as they rip into him. "Shhhhh. The dog is not going to hurt you. I am here."

"Atole!" The woman half-shouts to her dog. "Quiet!"

Surprisingly, the poodle stops barking.

"Sit."

The poodle sits down.

Both humans let out a sigh of relief. The woman glances down at her shirt, soaked down the front, and grimaces. Jasper sees the remains of her drink lying at her feet.

"My deepest apologies." Jasper gives a mini-bow. "My cat, Baron, got scared of the thunder, broke out of his harness, and bolted."

"Oh, honey…" The woman frowns. "I'm so sorry about my doggie. He gets really protective of me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute, I was looking for some cute new clothes for my little Atole-" The woman bends down to pet the poodle. "The next, your cat came out of nowhere and scared the living daylight out of us."

Jasper sighs. "You little brat…" Jasper scritches Baron's neck. "Naughty cat. And on your birthday, too."

"Noooo! Baron's a good widdle kitty! He just got a little scared!"

Jasper laughs at that. "Do not fret, it is mere affection."

"Baron's just a baby!" The woman looks legitimately distressed at Jasper's words.

Jasper chuckles and smooths out Baron's fur. "Baron is a grown man, now. He can handle it."

"All animals are babies!" The woman picks Atole up. "Just look at little Atole's itty bitty baby face!"

Atole starts barking now that he is at eye level with Baron.

"Atole! No!" The woman frowns at Atole, and Atole stops. She starts bringing Atole to her chest, but apparently thinks better of it and puts Atole down.

"…What is your name?" Jasper asks.

"Right now, it's Sylvia." Sylvia replies. "As soon as I become a boy again, it will be Sylvando."

Jasper glances at the drink and carefully picks the cup up. "After I finish shopping for my cat, may I get you a new drink to replace the one Baron ruined?"

"Of course." Sylvia smiles as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "There's a pet-friendly cafe nearby. Do you want to go there?"

"I do not see why not. Perhaps I could get a birthday cake for Baron." Jasper looks down at Baron, who seems to have calmed down. "After the rain passes, of course. Baron does not like the rain."

"Then it's a date!" Sylvia declares with a wide grin.

Jasper sputters and blushes. "It- it is not-!"

It's Sylvia's turn to laugh. "Darling, has anyone told you that you're adorable when you blush?"

Jasper groans and hides his face in Baron's fur. "Sir Baron Ratonero the First, this is all your fault."

Sylvia pulls some tissues from her purse and wipes up the spill before throwing the wet tissues away. "Come now, darling. Is a trip to a cafe with your new friend all that bad?"

"…I suppose not." Jasper sighs in defeat.

"Or should I say… your new girlfriend?" Sylvia leans forward and winks.

Jasper nearly dies on the spot.


End file.
